Slowly falling for you
by Nekoi1
Summary: ~*Chapter 11*~ sorry for taking soooo long!~! lots of S+S mush! Sakura is a princess and Syaoran is a prince they've never met each other before and its S+S all the way!~! and T+E as well!~!~!~!
1. The arrangement

Disclaimer: Hey there! This is my first fanfic and I hope it is soooooo bad.  
  
******************* Scene change  
  
"_________________" Talking  
  
*________________* Thinking  
  
(an:______________) Author's Notes  
  
Sakura is the Mistress of the Clow Cards, which are now converted into Sakura Cards and Meiling Also have a bit of magic in her but no where near as powerful as Syaoran's or Sakura's. And I don't own CCS.  
  
Slowly Falling for U  
  
Long, long ago two powerful planets, the Planet Kimonoto and the Planet Li, were locked in a war for centuries. No one knows the exact reason why the two planets hate each other so much but that the wars between them didn't stop. The neighboring planets are not too happy about the wars between them because there are getting affected from it too. The only way to make peace between the two planets was to have the only daughter of the Kimonoto's get married to the only son of he Li's….  
  
************************The Planet Kimonoto**********************  
  
"This is ridiculous! I would NEVER give my only daughter to my only enemy, Li's!!" yelled King Kimonoto in frustration. "There is no other way, unless you want out allies turn into enemies also," sail Queen Kimonoto in a much calmer tone then her husband's.  
  
"I know, I know… I just don't want to lose my beloved daughter to the Li's…" sighed the King. Blinking away her tears the Queen Kimonoto went to her daughter's room to tell her the unfortunate news.  
  
**************************The Planet Li***************************  
  
"WHAT!! I WOULD NEVER LET THE KIMONOTO'S DAUGHTER MARRY MY ONLY SON!" yelled Queen Li. "I know dear, but there isn't any other way. The arrangement is already made. Now please inform our son of their arrival in a week's time," said King Li and the Queen left the room to tell him the unfortunate news.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Beautiful, long auburn haired 16 years old princess with sparkly emerald green eyes named Sakura kimonoto sat on her bed crying quietly with the comfort of her best friend, Princess Tomoyo of the Planet Daidouji, and her mother Queen Nakeshiko Kimonoto.  
  
" I know it will be hard sweetie, but I'm afraid there is no other options," stated Queen Nakeshiko gently to her beloved daughter trying her best not to break down to tears herself. " I know mother," added Sakura quietly.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, me, Kero, Yue and your parents will be coming along as well," said Tomoyo quietly comforting her best friend. (an: In this story, Yue and Yukito are both separate people and so are Nakuru and Ruby Moon)  
  
" I'll leave you now to think this over yourself," with that the Queen and the Princess left her room.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Hansom, messy chocolate-brown haired 18 years old prince with warm brown eyes names Syaoran Li was practicing his swards after he heard the news of his forced marriage from his mother. *Who do they think I am! I'm not a puppet that they could just play with* Syaoran thought angrily. With those thought going around his head he strike deadly towards the practice dummies.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!!" a girl with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes jumped on to Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Now what!?" he said harshly.  
  
Taking no affects from his words she started to cry uncontrollably. "Your mother said…said… YOUR GETTING MARRIED TO THE KIMONOTO'S WRENCH DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!" said actually yelled Syaoran's now EX-faïence between her sobs.  
  
"Get off him Sau Ling!" said the person behind them. "Meiling, don't tell me you let her in here again!" said Syaoran glaring his famous death-glare at her cousin who without hesitation glared right back.  
  
"Not really, I was going to ask you if you heard the news and after I chanted the opening spell, she," pointing at Sau Ling, "came running in." replied Meiling. (an: In this story Meiling is just Syaoran's fav' cousin)  
  
"Well nobody were letting me in and I don't know any magic," protested Sau Ling. "Now could you please leave, I need to talk to Syaoran ALONE!" demanded Meiling. And with a sigh Sau Ling left, she knows better not to mess with Meiling when she has a serious look on her face.  
  
"Now I could tell auntie has already told you the news?" asked Meiling. Syaoran didn't answer but continued practicing.  
  
"Okay, I'll take that as a yes…" "What do you want Meiling," Syaoran interrupted.  
  
"I just want to tell you to make this work," said Meiling unusually calm. Now this stopped Syaoran. "What do you mean?" asked shocked Syaoran.  
  
"I mean don't scare her off like other princess you did," said Meiling. "What, all I do is glare at them at they start crying," protested Syaoran.  
  
"Anyway, this is for your own good, I heard that Princess Kimonoto has magic, in fact she is VERY powerful." Meiling added. "What do you mean?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"She possess the Clow Cards." Said Meiling. "SHE HAS WHAT!!!" yelled Syaoran. "Keep it down, dear cuz', she also converted them into Sakura Cards. So think this over," with that Meiling left.  
  
"She's probably like other spoiled, self-centered princesses who happened to stumbled across the Clow Cards," muttered Syaoran and continued to train.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Hi!!  
  
Did u like my first chapter? PLEZZZZZ R+R pretty plez with a cherry on top?? 


	2. The meeting

Hi again! I hope u like my first chapter! Well here's the second one and plez keep R+R!! ^_~  
  
******************* Scene change  
  
"_________________" Talking  
  
*________________* Thinking  
  
(an:______________) Author's Notes  
  
Sakura is the Mistress of the Clow Cards, which are now converted into Sakura Cards and Meiling Also have a bit of magic in her but no where near as powerful as Syaoran's or Sakura's. And I don't own CCS.  
  
1  
  
2 Slowly Falling for You  
  
The Meeting  
  
************************The Planet Kimonoto*********************  
  
"Is everything packed, Sakura?" asked Princess Tomoyo as she helped Sakura getting ready for her departure.  
  
"Yeah I think so. Anyway I just hope have enough food to last Kero 'till we get the Planet Li," said Sakura giggling as she watched stuff-animal looking guardian stuff himself with chocolate pudding.  
  
"Well it is only about 15 to 20 minutes journey through the portal," added Tomoyo. (an: they travel in portals with magic of course. And the both planets have to have the portal open in order to actually get to the other side.)  
  
"How long could you stay with me at the Planet Li?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Only for about a month," Tomoyo answered to her friend sadly.  
  
"Princess, the Majesties wishes to inform you that they will be leaving in 10 minutes," said the maid politely and left.  
  
"I guess this is it," stated Tomoyo. "Yeah, I'm going to miss here," said Sakura and tears started to form in her eyes. "Come on~ It might not be that bad, cheer up!" said Tomoyo trying her best to cheer her best friend. She hated seeing her so sad.  
  
"You know, your right, it might not be so bad! Come on Kero, we're going now," said Sakura with a smile on her face.  
  
"I'll just go and quickly get Yue. Don't you DARE leave without me!" yelled Kero as he flu out of the window.  
  
"We won't," Sakura and Tomoyo both yelled at the same time.  
  
The servants came in and got Sakura's stuff and brought them down to the portal room.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Why aren't they here yet?!" growled King Li.  
  
Taking that as a cue, the King and the Queen Kimonoto, Sakura and Tomoyo, Kero and Yue came through the portal. Kero and Yue both were in their original form.  
  
"We welcome you, your Majesties and to your companions," said King Li bowing followed by the Queen, the Prince and the servants in the room. King Kimonoto and the rest bowed with respect as well.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality and we are very welcomed here," replied King Kimonoto, and added, "we have a lot to discuss don't we, and may I present you my lovely daughter Sakura, who is also the mistress of her own Sakura Cards." While saying this Sakura stepped forwards and did a graceful curtsy. "It is a pleasure being here," Sakura replied polity.  
  
*My, my, she is very beautiful and holds a lot of power for a girl* the both King and Queen Li thought.  
  
"This is our son Syaoran, he is the best swards man and the best martial artist in the whole planet." Queen Li stated prude and happily.  
  
Syaoran stepped forward and bowed formally, "hope you enjoy your stay." He tried his best not to show any coldness in his voice.  
  
*She is pretty I guess, better looking then the other princess. But the prettier they look the more annoying they are. I learn that the hard way* Syaoran thought as he let a soft growl and gave her one of his death- glares. *Card Mistress or not, I don't want any annoying princess hanging around me all the time* But to his surprise Sakura glared him right back.  
  
*What a jerk! It isn't my fault that we're getting married. Why is he glaring at me like that! * Thought Sakura bitterly. *Wither I like it or not we still going to get married. Well there goes my record of the most rejected Princes* (an: he, he, keep reading if you want to find out what the record is ^_~)  
  
"Now, why don't we show you to your rooms?" asked King Li, "I hope it wasn't a rough ride."  
  
The Kings and the Queens chatted; believe it or not they were actually getting on…well sort of. Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero and Yue followed the adults as the servants picked up their luggage and followed them to their rooms.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back at the Kimonoto Castle….  
  
"Why do I have to stay here and do all the paper work? I don't trust the Li's one bit." Touya muttered to himself as he was signing the papers.  
  
(an: Touya is engaged to Nakuru but not yet married and Syaoran's 4 sisters are all married and living with their husband in their husband's planet.)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The Kimonotos and the company all unpacked and they all meet back for lunch. Meiling was introduced and had a nice chat with Sakura and Tomoyo, while Kero, as usual was stuffing himself up with food, Syaoran kept on giving Sakura the death-glares every chance he had hoping to scare Sakura but failing miserably. The Kings and Queens went to talk about the peace treaty and Syaoran and Meiling gave Sakura and Tomoyo a tour around the palace.  
  
"Wow, the gardens here are sooo beautiful!" stated Sakura dreamily, "in our planet, the gardens are also beautiful but this is different from our gardens at home. It has more of a tropical typed trees and flowers."  
  
"This is only the visitor's garden, the royal families have their own private gardens to suit their style," explained Meiling.  
  
"SYAORANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a voice.  
  
"Oh no…"muttered Syaoran.  
  
Then in seconds a girl with long blond hair with piercing, sharp blue eyes jumped on to Syaoran's arm. Everybody's sweat dropped anime style.  
  
"I missed you sooooooooooo much!" the girl said happily.  
  
"Get off him Sau Ling! We have important guests!" Meiling's loud voice managed to get through Sau Ling's also loud shrieks.  
  
"SO YOU'RE THE WRENCH WHO STOLE SYAORAN AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!" yelled Sau Ling in Sakura's face. Having no affects from her words or her very loud voice, Sakura calmly and politely stated, "I'm afraid you got it all wrong there, I didn't steal away 'YOUR' Syaoran, it is a arrange marrage."  
  
This surprised Meiling, Syaoran and Sau Ling because they weren't really expecting an answer like that from her. Most princesses usually get scared or starts crying from the sudden out burst but Sakura were as clam as ever like nothing much has happened.  
  
"Now. Now why don't we leave Sakura and Syaoran alone shall we? They didn't have much time to talk," said Tomoyo trying to change the subject.  
  
"NOWAY I'M….." Sau Ling was interrupted as Meiling and Tomoyo dragged her off.  
  
"But wait…." Sakura stopped in mid-sentence watching the others go. She turned back to face Syaoran and tried to start a convocation but he was giving his death-glares again.  
  
Instead of freaking out, she said calmly with a bit of annoyance in her voice, "could you please stop glaring at me like that!"  
  
Syaoran hid his surprise and replied, "No, I'm afraid I can't."  
  
"This marriage wasn't my idea you know. But I don't think, as much as I don't want to get married to you we don't have any other option. So we might as well just be friends before the whole marriage thing," said Sakura with a smile and her hand out waiting for a handshake at least.  
  
But instead Syaoran glared at her and stated, "No, I don't be 'friends' spoiled, self-centered princesses who only care about their looks, make-up, their hair or their clothes."  
  
Sakura tried her best not to crush him with the Big Card or change him into a rat with the Change Card (an: Sakura is much more powerful then in the anime) but instead said, " Not ALL princesses are spoiled, self-centered princesses who only care about their looks, make-up, their hair or their clothes, you know. You really shouldn't judge people before you get to know them!" scolded Sakura who is now quiet mad.  
  
Thanks to Touya, who is always calling her a kaijuu, she can control her anger quiet well, with or with out stomping on Touya's foot.  
  
"What ever," with that Syaoran left her alone to go and train.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Well this is obviously NOT a love-at-first sight.  
  
I'll try to add a bit of E+T in here as well but mostly S+S ^_^  
  
Please R+R! 


	3. The tutorials

Hello!~! Hope you enjoyed my story so far. Well, here's the third chapter!~! ^_~  
  
******************* Scene change  
  
"_________________" Talking  
  
*________________* Thinking  
  
(an:______________) Author's Notes  
  
Sakura is the Mistress of the Clow Cards, which are now converted into Sakura Cards and Meiling Also have a bit of magic in her but no where near as powerful as Syaoran's or Sakura's. And I don't own CCS.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Sakura tried her best not to crush him with the Big Card or change him into a rat with the Change Card (an: Sakura is much more powerful then in the anime) but instead said, " Not ALL princesses are spoiled, self-centered princesses who only care about their looks, make-up, their hair or their clothes, you know. You really shouldn't judge people before you get to know them!" scolded Sakura who is now quiet mad.  
  
Thanks to Touya, who is always calling her a kaijuu, she can control her anger quiet well, with or with out stomping on Touya's foot.  
  
"What ever," with that Syaoran left her alone to go and train.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Slowly Falling for U  
  
The tutorials  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(Friday)  
  
The next day, Sakura woke up quiet early. Not sleeping in her usual bed made her a bit uncomfortable.  
  
*Might as well just wake up since I can't get back to sleep*  
  
She shivered as she got out of her warm, cozy bed. *I guess the temperature here is a bit different to my planet*  
  
Then she sensed a flare of green aura outside. She had to admit that it was quiet powerful. *Wow, that must be Prince Li training. I sensed a flick of green aura from him yesterday as well…*  
  
Tomoyo came in while Sakura was pondering with her thoughts.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"…………"  
  
"Sakura??!!"  
  
"….Oh! Hi Tomoyo! Good morning~" said Sakura cheerfully.  
  
"You must have been in a deep thought not even noticing me!~!" Tomoyo said with a fake pout.  
  
"Oooohhhh! Sorry Tomoy, I didn't mean to," said Sakura.  
  
"What were you thinking anyway? Oooooo were you thinking about prince Li? You know he is kinda cute." Said Tomoyo playfully.  
  
"Hump! He is such a JERK! Do you know what he said to me yesterday? He goes 'I don't be 'friends' with spoiled, self-centered princesses who only care about their looks, make-ups, their hair or their clothes.' Can you believe it? I mean, I've got get married to him!!" said enraged Sakura having the yesterday's events flashed back into her mind.  
  
"And he just left me there! Do you know how long it took me to find my way back here?" Sakura continued.  
  
"Clam down Sakura, and we have breakfast with Prince Li and Meiling. Your parents and Prince Li's parents are having their breakfast separated from us 'cause they're still discussing the Peace treaty and stuff." Said Tomoyo as she dragged Sakura to the breakfast tables.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
When they got to the breakfast tables, they found Meiling, Syaoran and Sau Ling having breakfast.  
  
"Good morning guys! Sorry we started eating before you but we got really hungry." Said Meiling sleepily while taking a bite out of her jammed toast.  
  
"Well, well, well… while you lazy people were sleeping, MY Syaoran were training from 5 o'clock in the morning!" said Sau Ling proudly.  
  
"Soooo, did you guys have good sleep?" asked Meiling completely ignoring Sau Ling, who now was fuming with anger.  
  
"Yeah, it is a bit more colder here but I'll manage," said Tomoyo.  
  
"So did you guys hear that from Monday Sakura and Syaoran are going to get tutoring lessons together?" asked Meiling.  
  
"WHAT!!!" yelled Sakura, Syaoran and Sau Ling all in shock.  
  
*Okay… I guess they didn't know*thought Meiling.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The rest of the day was quiet and peaceful. Syaoran basically trained all day and only came out for lunch and Yue went back to Planet Kimonoto since there weren't any danger to his mistress.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Next day…  
  
Sakura woke up and got dressed quickly. She didn't want to be late for the breakfast; her parents and Li's were going to tell important news to them. *I hope they canceled the engagement*  
  
**************************************************************  
  
When she got to the breakfast table she met up with Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran. Thankfully Sau Ling wasn't there at the table.  
  
Few moments later, the King and Queen of both Planets came in. They said their greetings and sat down to eat.  
  
"I guess that you've been informed about your tutorials today?" asked King Li.  
  
"Yes father, we have." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Good, your tutorings well start at 9 o'clock tomorrow and here are your time tables, you will be tutored 4 days a week (an: there are 6 days a week, there is no Saturday, and 28 days a month and 12 month in a year)," said King Li with a warm smile.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran's timetable:  
  
9 o'clock ~ 10 twenty - History of Planet Li  
  
10 thirty ~ 11 fifty - History of Planet Kimonoto  
  
12 o'clock ~ 1 o'clock – Lunch, free time  
  
1 o'clock ~ 3 o'clock – Monday and Wednesday – horse riding, self-defense  
  
Tuesday and Thursday – magic  
  
3 o'clock ~ 4 o'clock - Monday and Wednesday - math  
  
Tuesday and Thursday – Dancing  
  
4 o'clock ~ 6 o'clock – free time  
  
6 o'clock ~ 7 o'clock – Dinner  
  
7 o'clock ~ 8 o'clock – meditation  
  
"Tomoyo, you'll be joining the lessons as well. I've asked your mother and she thinks it is a good opportunity to learn more while your stay. Duke Hiirigiwaza will be returning tonight and he will be joining you with your lessons that will also start tomorrow. Here's your time table," said Queen Kimonoto with a smile.  
  
Tomoyo's timetable:  
  
9 o'clock ~ 10 twenty – History of Planet H  
  
10 thirty ~ 11 fifty – History of Planet Daidouji  
  
12 o'clock ~ 1 o'clock - Lunch, free time  
  
1 o'clock ~ 3 o'clock – Monday and Wednesday – magic  
  
Tuesday and Thursday - horse riding, self-defense  
  
3 o'clock ~ 4 o'clock - Monday and Wednesday – math  
  
Tuesday and Thursday - dancing  
  
4 o'clock ~ 6 o'clock – free time  
  
6 o'clock ~ 7 o'clock – Dinner  
  
7 o'clock ~ 8 o'clock – meditation  
  
(an: Okay, okay kill me later for not telling u this earlier but Tomoyo has quite powerful magic)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Yay! I can't believe I could stay here with you a bit longer! And we even have a class together too!" said Tomoyo with sparkly eyes, "Look, we even have dancing lessons together!" sighed Tomoyo happily, "I wonder what Duke Hiirigiwaza is like," she said with a bit of interest in her voice.  
  
"Well Meiling said he was like a cousin to Prince Li. He better not be anything like Prince Li, having one is enough!" said Sakura making Tomoyo giggle.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thank you to all the pplz who reviewed!~!  
  
To pros out there give me some advice!!!!!  
  
R+R! ^_~  
  
Sweet-Lioness 


	4. The arrival and...jealousy?

Hi pplz!~! Thank you soooo much for all the pplz who reviewed!~! Here's the forth chapter, R+R  
  
My special thanks to:  
  
Stefy  
  
Tomonyo-chan  
  
Daphne Li  
  
Angelic_hikaru  
  
2kz  
  
Sakura Blossom  
  
Siex  
  
SakumaRyuichi  
  
Angel Kitty Kat  
  
Y-lime the Geek  
  
CherryBlssm8  
  
  
  
******************* Scene change  
  
"_________________" Talking  
  
*________________* Thinking  
  
(an:______________) Author's Notes  
  
Sakura is the Mistress of the Clow Cards, which are now converted into Sakura Cards and Meiling and Tomoyo also have a bit of magic in them but no where near as powerful as Syaoran's or Sakura's. And I don't own CCS.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Yay! I can't believe I could stay here with you a bit longer! And we even have a class together too!" said Tomoyo with sparkly eyes, "Look, we even have dancing lessons together!" sighed Tomoyo happily, "I wonder what Duke Hiirigiwaza is like," she said with a bit of interest in her voice.  
  
"Well Meiling said he was like a cousin to Prince Li. He better not be anything like Prince Li, having one is enough!" said Sakura making Tomoyo giggle.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Slowly Falling for you  
  
The arrival and...jealousy?  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Sunday morning)  
  
Sakura woke up earlier then usual.  
  
*I guess I still haven't got used to living here yet*  
  
With that she sensed two auras. One green and the other one blue.  
  
*Well, well, well. I know the green aura is Prince Li's then the other one must be Duke Hiirigiwaza's. Mother did say he had magic. This magic feels so familiar somehow. *  
  
*It is really early right now and since I can't go back to sleep I might as well train a bit*  
  
Sakura got her training clothes and went to her part of the garden. (an: read the 2nd chapter, it says the every royal family has their own garden to suit the personality; done by magic of course)  
  
When she got into her part of the garden, she couldn't help but to be so amazed by the garden. It was in a squared shaped space with pink and white cherry blossom trees surrounding it and had a small but very detailed fountain in the middle and a pink wooden bench beside it.  
  
It was very simple garden but very beautiful. It also had enough space for her to train as well.  
  
*Wow, this place is so beautiful, I meant it looks so simple as well… I better start training instead of staring at my garden *  
  
Sakura now don't need to transform her staff to use the cards but if she wants to use her full power, she could transform it into a long staff with a golden star with wings on the top (an: think of CCS movie 2 when Kero and Yue go inside her staff, but this one she doesn't need Kero and Yue).  
  
She called upon her Sword Card to give her a sword and her Twin Card to create another of her. And the training began.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Still morning, where Syaoran is training)  
  
Syaoran sensed a very powerful pink aura while training and it made him stop dead on his track.  
  
*Wow, who could have this much power? It can't be Meiling or the Daidouji girl…(an: Sakura always have her aura shielded so nobody but Kero, Yue and Tomoyo can sense it.) Kimonoto can't have this much power; I could hardly sense hers before… I gatta go and check it out. *  
  
Syaoran quickly got changed into new clean clothing and followed the aura, which lead directly into Sakura's garden.  
  
By the time Syaoran got there, Sakura already bet her twin and now where practicing her martial arts. She did graceful jumps and kicks that Syaoran couldn't help but to blush at the sight.  
  
The white and pink cherry blossom petals seemed to be flying gently around her aura and her movements looked more like dancing then martial arts.  
  
*Snap out of it Syaoran! She's just like the other princesses, she just happened to know martial arts and magic! * After having an argument with himself, he very quietly went back to his side of the garden.  
  
*Hmmm… I'm positive that sensed Prince Li's aura for a sec… I must be imagining things. *  
  
It was nearly 7 thirty when Sakura realized that the breakfast start at 8 o'clock.  
  
"Oh no, I'm late! Mother and Father said that they have an important news to tell us today!" Sakura used the Dash Card to run back to her room and quickly had a shower and got changed to an appropriate dress and did her hair neatly into a bun. And ran towards the breakfast table.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Thankfully she wasn't late, Syaoran wasn't here yet, unknown to anybody, Syaoran was late because he was thinking about Sakura and trying to admit to himself that he doesn't like her. (an: He, he, he… so cute don't u think?)  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo were having a chat and when Sakura came in the both said their normal greetings.  
  
The Kings and the Queens of Planet Kimonoto and Planet Li came in as usual and said their greetings to their children and others.  
  
"We have important news to tell you today," the King Li started, "we will be going to the Planet Kimonoto to finish our discussion there so we will be leaving today and be back in a week," Sakura looked at her parents with sad eyes, "and Duke Hiirigiwaza has arrived late last night," continued King Li and taking that as a cue Duke Hiirigiwaza came in.  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting you all. And good morning your Majesties.," said Duke Hiirigiwaza politely.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
After the breakfast when the Majesties left to pack, Duke Hiirigiwaza formally introduced himself.  
  
"My, my, what beautiful ladies we have here," with that complement the both girls slightly blushed, "my name is Eriol Hiirigiwaza and you may call me Eriol, may I have your names?"  
  
"My name is Sakura Kimonoto and you may call me Sakura," Sakura introduced herself with a graceful curtsy. "And I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and you may also call me Tomoyo," said Tomoyo and did an also graceful curtsy.  
  
"Beautiful flowers for even more beautiful ladies," and with that he used a bit of magic and created a beautiful violet and pink roses for Tomoyo and Sakura and a kiss on Sakura and Tomoyo's hand  
  
*Show off! * Saoran thought silently  
  
*Jealous are we? * thought Eriol playfully to Syaoran's mind.  
  
*Damn, I forgot that he can read minds. I won't work on me this time * Syaoran thought and silently murmured a mind block spell.  
  
"Hmmm… my dear descendent you spoil my fun," said Eriol with a playful smile on his face that Syaoran hate so much.  
  
"What do you 'descendent'?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mention it sooner, I am the half recantation of…"  
  
"Clow Reed," Sakura finished it for him.  
  
"So you know," asked amused Eriol.  
  
"I knew your aura felt familiar but I just realized it now when you made the roses," answered Sakura.  
  
"And I think we both know why your aura felt so familiar," continued Sakura confusing everybody but Eriol and Tomoyo  
  
"what do you mean Sakura?" asked Meiling.  
  
"My father is the other half of Clow Reed," Sakura answered calmly but shocking Meiling and Syaoran.  
  
"So that's how you have the Clow Cards," said Meiling.  
  
"Well yeah, but you have to be chosen by the cards to be their master," said Eriol and Sakura nodded to indicate that he is correct.  
  
"You mean the 'Cards' choose their mater or mistress?" asked now very amused Meiling.  
  
"Yes, that is correct," Eriol answered simply.  
  
Syroran hid his amusement from all this information, he had to admit, that Sakura did know more about the Clow Cards more then he did. Well after all she is the mistress. And he couldn't help but to look at Sakura though out the convosation and through the whole day.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo, however, noticed the way Syaoran looked at Sakura. Not glaring but just looking at her. And also they had a glance at each other while nobody is looking.  
  
Looks like there's love in the air ^_~  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Did you guys like this chapter?  
  
WOW!~! 4 chapters in 2 days!!  
  
Please keep R+R and tell your friends about me!!  
  
^_~  
  
Title of the next chapter:  
  
The rivals 


	5. The rivals

Hope you are enjoying my story so far! Well, here's the 5th chapter!  
  
******************* Scene change  
  
"_________________" Talking  
  
*________________* Thinking  
  
(an:______________) Author's Notes  
  
Sakura is the Mistress of the Clow Cards, which are now converted into Sakura Cards and Meiling and Tomoyo also have a bit of magic in them but no where near as powerful as Syaoran's or Sakura's. And I don't own CCS.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Syroran hid his amusement from all this information, he had to admit, that Sakura did know more about the Clow Cards more then he did. Well after all she is the mistress. And he couldn't help but to look at Sakura though out the convocation and through the whole day.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo, however, noticed the way Syaoran looked at Sakura. Not glaring but just looking at her. And also they had a glance at each other while nobody is looking.  
  
Looks like there's love in the air…  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Slowly Falling for You  
  
The rivals  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Some where underground)  
  
"You will never have her," came a muffled dried voice.  
  
"That's what you think Cerberus," came a cold voice, "I will have her and the Cards as well," said the mysterious person holding a crystal bowl which showed the reflection of sleeping Sakura.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Monday Morning)  
  
Sakura work up later then usual but still early, she had a quick shower and got change into more less princess like clothes. She hated dresses with laces and ribbons, she liked simple, training clothes but since this wasn't Planet Kiomonoto so she had to like a princess, well that's what her mother said.  
  
Tomoyo on the other side LOVED making princess dresses and sometimes go over-board (an: we all know that).  
  
She quickly made her way to the breakfast tables where she saw Eriol telling stories to Meiling and Tomoyo and Sau Ling was trying to feed Syaoran who was protesting but wasn't really successful.  
  
Sakura had to giggle at this site.  
  
"Good morning Sakura!" said Tomoyo and Meiling at the same time.  
  
"Hope you had a pleasant sleep," said Eriol sweetly and getting a glare from Syaoran.  
  
"Good morning!" Sakura replied cheerfully than her expression became dark.  
  
"Have you guys seen Kero? I haven't seen him for days now," said very worried Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry, I saw Kero yesterday near the forest eating wild berries, he probably lost the track of time there," said Tomoyo.  
  
"We better hurry up you know, our lessons start at 9 o'clock and it's thirty past 8," said Meiling.  
  
"Are you having the lessons as well Meiling?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah…I am I'm having my lessons with Sau Ling over there," said Meiling pointing at Sau Ling.  
  
"You said that Sau Ling was Syaoran's fiancé but why is she still here when now Sakura is his fiancé now?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Well for one thing she doesn't want to leave and my auntie promised that she would stay here for a year even the marriage was canceled," answered Meiling and the two girls nodded their head indicating they understand.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(9 o'clock – History of Planet Li)  
  
*I wonder why the teacher isn't here yet, it feels strange being in the same room with him * thought Sakura nervously. But unknown to her, Syaoran was as nervous as her.  
  
*Where the hell is the teacher! I do NOT like being alone with her. Because you like her* a part of his mind said *What! I do not like Sa...Kimonoto!* he smacked himself mentally for nearly saying Sakura's first name.  
  
His other part of his mind was about to make a comment about his mistake but was interrupted by Sakura's giggles.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked harshly.  
  
Taking no affects from his harsh voice and his death-glare Sakura answered, "You look like your having a battle with yourself!"  
  
Sakura continued to giggle and Syaoran's face soften a little looking at her laugh because he had to admit that she didn't seemed as happy the past few days and she did look cute when she giggled like that.  
  
His thoughts about Sakura were interrupted when the teacher came in, and the boring lessons of history began.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Lunch time)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran did get along better after the two lessons so far and now they both know one thing in common: they HATE history lessons!  
  
"Man, I thought that stupid, boring history lessons would never finish!!" said Sakura.  
  
"We have to put up with it for another 3 more days than two days of no work," replied Syaoran. Even HE had to agree with her that the lessons are boring and practically useless.  
  
"I mean, just because I come from Planet Kiomonoto they think I'm the history expert!" continued Sakura.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran met up with Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol and Sau Ling.  
  
"So how were your history lessons?" asked Meiling curiously.  
  
"Don't ask," answered Syaoran simply.  
  
"Wow, the 'Great Syaoran' thought it was boring. Was it THAT bad?" answered Meiling with a fake amused voice.  
  
"do you even know how much homework the teacher gave us?" said Sakura with a sigh, "it would take a miracle to finish it in time."  
  
"Well, it wasn't so bad for us," said Tomoyo with a giggle, "I think it was actually very interesting."  
  
"I gatta go and finish my homework now 'cause it would take more than an hour to finish my homework," said Sakura leaving the table.  
  
"Yeah, I gatta do our homework now as well," said Tomoyo getting ready to leave.  
  
"Wait, I'll go with you!" yelled Meiling as she followed Tomoyo  
  
Everybody left to do their homework except Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"So how are you getting along with Miss Kimonoto there?" asked Eriol with 'curiosity' written all over his face.  
  
"None of your business!" said Syaoran with his leave-me-alone look.  
  
"I think she's really cute," continued Eriol ignoring Syaoran's death- glare, "you know, she is the best martial artist, swordsman and sorceress in the whole Planet Kimonoto? I think she can kick your butt with her both hands tied behind her back."  
  
Having enough of Eriol's stupid "MADE-UP" stories, Syaoran just walked off without looking back.  
  
*Card Mistress or not, no princess can EVER be THAT powerful enough to beat me. I'll show that ancestor of mine that I'm more powerful then those card of hers * thought Syaoran. But even without him knowing, he stopped calling Sakura names like stupid, spoiled, self-centered etc…  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(After lunch: self-defense and horse riding)  
  
When Sakura got to the court yards the teacher and Syaoran were already they're waiting for them.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to get changed into more appropriate gear," said Sakura.  
  
She was wearing her training clothes but this one was more planer then the one Syaoran saw. This really surprised Syaoran because usually princess don't like wearing pants or something without any bows or laces etc.  
  
But then again this isn't a normal princess (an: Duh! ) she was the Card mistress.  
  
"My name is Wai and I'll be our teacher for martial arts and self-defense," Wai began, "I know master Li has been practicing the martial arts all his life what about you princess Kimonoto?" Wai asked.  
  
"I, also practiced martial arts all my life," replied Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Ok then, Why don't you have a friendly match with Master Li? I do need to know what level you are in Princess Kimonoto," asked Wai kindly.  
  
"Alright then," answered Sakura simply and faced Syaoran, "don't expect me to go easy on you Prince Li," said Sakura with a million-dollar smile that dazzled Syaoran.  
  
*Focus Syaoran. Don't let her get you off guard * Syaoran scolded himself and got into his fighting stance.  
  
Sakura made the first move by attempt on giving a direct punch on Syaoran's face which Syaoran blocked it just in time. Sakura, from that position flipped to Syaoran's left side and faked a left kick but did a jump right kick instead which Syaoran barely blocked.  
  
*Damn she is good, for a girl. * thought Syaoran as he blocked and attacked Sakura.  
  
Sakura gave him a swift kick on Syaoran's right shoulder which sent him flying to the other side of the court yard.  
  
"Wow, you're the longest person to stay conscious that I fought so far," said Sakura as she saw Syaoran dusting off looking not so damaged.  
  
"I can say the same thing to you too," said Syaoran with a smirk.  
  
*May be she wasn't so weak after all * thought Syaoran while another attempt to get Sakura.  
  
Then Sakura flipped over to the back of Syaoran and gave a death lock. (an: death locks are when you go behind a person and putting your arms under the other person's arms. Sorry not very good at explanations.)  
  
"Try and get out of this," said Sakura through her puffs trying to catch her breath.  
  
She was so close to him that he could feel her short puff breath on his neck. (an: Sakura is shorter then him)  
  
"Don't mind if I do," said Syaoran as he flipped over Sakura over his shoulders. If they match their strength, Syaoran is stronger so he could have gotten out of her grip.  
  
"Master Li has won," declared Wai and Syaoran helped Sakura get up.  
  
*Man, she really is quite strong * thought Syaoran. For a second there, he thought she was going to win.  
  
"I think you have a very tough rival in your hands," said Wai so only Syaoran can hear.  
  
*May be she isn't so bad after all. * thought Syaoran.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Horse riding)  
  
"Alright, my name is Mr. Hiroshima and I'll be your horse riding teacher specially chosen by the majesties themselves," the teacher introduced himself as he took a look at Sakura.  
  
She wasn't looking her best, her hair was in a simple pony tail and was wearing the same training clothes from he self-defense class, which to him looked very un-princess like.  
  
Taking his eyes off her, he began, "You may choose which ever horse you would like to ride for your lessons."  
  
Syaoran choose his chestnut mare while Sakura looked around for a suitable horse when a pitch black horse with a diamond shaped patch of white fur on it's fore head, caught her eyes.  
  
"I would like that one over there," said Sakura pointing at the horse.  
  
Then Mr. Hiroshima frowned. "I'm afraid I can't let you ride that one, it's known as the roughest horse in the stable."  
  
"Yes, I can tell," said Sakura as a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Mr. Hiroshima was about to protest when Syaoran interrupted him, "Just let her, she knows what she's doing."  
  
Mr. Hiroshima gave up and opened the stable door to the horse, "No one in the stable was able to go…" Mr. Hiroshima was lost for words when he saw Sakura patting the most dangerous horse as if it was a little pony.  
  
On the other hand, Syaoran wasn't surprised at all. That horse was a special horse 'cause she had the ability to sense auras and tell good ones from bad.  
  
The breed of that horse itself was well known as the most smart, loyal and speed. In fact, Syoran's horse is the same breed.  
  
"Twilight, it is a prefect name for you!" said Sakura while reading the name of the horse on the profile it has, "wow, you did cause lots of trouble didn't you," cooed Sakura as she pat the horse's also pitch black mane.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(outside of the stable)  
  
"No, no, no, NO!!" yelled Mr. Hiroshima, "Princesses sit up straight when riding a horse, go a bit slower, not crouched like that as if you're racing it!"  
  
"Forget him, I see you've only learnt to race horses not to just ride them," chuckled Syaoran as he went past. And he, himself, couldn't believe he just said that because usually he would just make fun of her.  
  
"Well, beautiful horses like this one here should get its daily exercise and it defiantly SHOULDN'T be just for casual walks around the castle" replied Sakura.  
  
"I agree, how a about a race around the castle. If I win, you show me your Cards and if you win…"  
  
"We be friends," said Sakura with a smile on her face.  
  
The answer surprised Syaoran but he agreed.  
  
"Ready, set, GO!"  
  
Ignoring the calls from Mr. Hiroshima they rode off in light speed.  
  
Past the courtyards where Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling and Sau Ling were and past the back gate.  
  
They were close to the finish line, and the winner was…  
  
?????  
  
???????????????  
  
????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????  
  
?????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????  
  
?????  
  
SAKURA!!!  
  
They both got off the horse.  
  
"Hey deals a deal right?" said Sakura with a grin on her face, "Friends?"  
  
"Deals a deal," said Syaoran with a very small smile on his face, "Friends."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(3 o'clock)  
  
"What do we have now?" asked Sakura.  
  
"We have….math," said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura groaned, "I was having a good day but that just had to spoil it."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
SOOOOO Did u pplz like this chapter?  
  
More mushy stuff on the next chapter!~!  
  
But for now REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
^_~ Ja ne 


	6. The dream and the dance lesson

Me again and the 6th chapter!~! I know it toke so long but the exams are up and I had to study… -_-"  
  
Hope you enjoy this chappy and R+R!!~~!!  
  
******************* Scene change  
  
"_________________" Talking  
  
*________________* Thinking  
  
(an:______________) Author's Notes  
  
~change the point of view~  
  
Sakura is the Mistress of the Clow Cards, which are now converted into Sakura Cards and Meiling and Tomoyo also have a bit of magic in them but no where near as powerful as Syaoran's or Sakura's. And I don't own CCS.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
They were close to the finish line, and the winner was…  
  
SAKURA!!!  
  
They both got off the horse.  
  
"Hey deals a deal right?" said Sakura with a grin on her face, "Friends?"  
  
"Deals a deal," said Syaoran with a very small smile on his face, "Friends."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Slowly Falling for U  
  
The dream and the dance lesson  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Somewhere underground)  
  
"You better not harm her in anyway or I'll personally rip you to pieces!" growled a familiar voice.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. You make me laugh, just how are you going to rip me apart when you're the one tied up, O the Great Cerberus?" said a voice with a mocking tone.  
  
"You just watch," continued the voice, "after she knows what I have in stored for her, she will come crawl into my feet."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Tuesday morning)  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA!!!!"  
  
"What??!!"  
  
"Come on, the lessons are going to start in 10 minutes!"  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
As Sakura was running around her room getting ready, her best friend tried her best to keep her giggles in.  
  
"Wow, you got ready in exactly 5minutes! Your record!"  
  
"Please Tomoyo, don't remind me," said Sakura between her puffs.  
  
"Come on, lets go now," said Tomoyo smiling.  
  
"Everybody was really worried you know, a servant came and tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge, so she called me. You know what that was about?" asked a very worried Tomoyo.  
  
"Hmmmmm… I was having a very strange dream, but when you woke me up and when I had to get ready in five minutes, I…forgot." Said Sakura making Tomoyo's sweat drop the anime style.  
  
"I better use Dream Card to see what it was about," said Sakura.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Sakura barely made it to the class.  
  
When she did, luckily the teacher wasn't there but Syaoran was.  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
* I wonder why Sakura wasn't at the breakfast table today. I mean she never wakes up late… actually I don't really know that but she never did. It was her first time and she's only been here for few days… *  
  
Sakura came in running.  
  
She gave me a shy smile and I felt my cheeks burn up for some odd reason.  
  
~Normal~  
  
"Good morning~" Sakura managed to get out of it between her puffs.  
  
"And to you too," answered Syaoran and wondered if he should ask her about this morning.  
  
"Ummm…what happened to you this morning, I mean , well.. ummm… Why weren't you here" Syaoran finally managed to get it out.  
  
"I had a very disturbing dream," said Sakura still trying to remember her dream  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"That's the problem, I can't remember, the last time I had these kind of dreams were when I was still catching the Clow Cards." Answered Sakura.  
  
"Hey, I know, you said you wanted to see my Cards being used, if you want you can watch me use the Dream Card later today," asked Sakura.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," said Syaoran.  
  
The teacher came in when she was about to say something, she didn't know why it made her feel so happy that he was going to come and it gave her butterflies in her stomach.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(after the two history lessons out in the courtyard )  
  
"Dream Card, RELEASE AND DESPIL!" Sakura chanted as the others watched in awe.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Sakura was standing in a dark room. She saw a lighted torch and took it off the torch-holder.  
  
She was in some kind of a dungeon, she felt dark magic all around and a hint of …Kero?  
  
Before she could say anything she started to hear voices and whispers.  
  
Come to me….  
  
My beloved Cherry Blossom,,,,,,  
  
Come to me…  
  
"Who's there!" Sakura shouted but nobody answered, instead the whispers started to hiss once more.  
  
Then out of nowhere, a gust of wind blew out the torch, the only source of light.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura and she jerked out of the dream.  
  
~normal~  
  
Sakura felt her knees gave out. But somebody caught her before she landed on the ground.  
  
Being in a warm embrace was the last thing she felt before she felt unconscious.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(at the palace hospital)  
  
"Awwww…" moaned Sakura from the dizziness she felt when she opened her eyes.  
  
"Sakura, your awake!" said a very worried Tomoyo.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sakura not even bothering to open her eyes.  
  
"You fainted, and Prince Li brought you here. What happened? What did the Dream Card show you?"  
  
"I was in some kind of a underground dungeon, and if I'm correct I felt Kero's presence," mumbled Sakura.  
  
"Kero? You sure?"  
  
"Well his aura was like the odd one out. I could feel a hint of golden aura from the dark ones in that place,"  
  
"Kero couldn't have been there, I am positive that he is in the forest or the kitchen…"  
  
"Why don't you rest now, I'm sure you are tired. We'll be back about 10 minutes before our classes start." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Thank you Prince Li," said Sakura with gratitude in her voice and a cute smile which made Syaoran's face heat up a bit.  
  
Syaoran merely nodded and went out with Tomoyo.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Sakura was still tired from the experience so the magic lesson was canceled)  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? You can still rest if you want to," asked Tomoyo.  
  
"No I'm fine, really. What do I have next anyway?" Sakura looked at her time table.  
  
9 o'clock ~ 10 twenty - History of Planet Li  
  
10 thirty ~ 11 fifty - History of Planet Kimonoto  
  
12 o'clock ~ 1 o'clock – Lunch, free time  
  
1 o'clock ~ 3 o'clock – Monday and Wednesday – horse riding, self-defense  
  
Tuesday and Thursday – magic  
  
3 o'clock ~ 4 o'clock - Monday and Wednesday - math  
  
Tuesday and Thursday – Dancing  
  
4 o'clock ~ 6 o'clock – free time  
  
6 o'clock ~ 7 o'clock – Dinner  
  
7 o'clock ~ 8 o'clock – meditation  
  
"I have dancing…" Sakura trailed off realizing that she had to dance with Sayoran.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. Besides I'm sure the prince is a great dancer and I'll be there as well! We have that class together!!!" said very exited Tomoyo.  
  
"Hmmm… I wonder whom you might you be dancing with my dear Tomoyo," teased Sakura playfully.  
  
"if I remember clearly, isn't that the handsome Duke Hirigiizawa Eriol?" continued Sakura.  
  
"Mou… Stop Sakura, your making me blush," said Tomoyo who is starting to blush in a deep shade of pink/red. (an: I just HAD to add the Jap words in there!!!)  
  
"Ok, ok, come on now, we don't want to be late now don't we," giggled Sakura while Tomoyo had a hard time controlling her blush.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
(the Dance hall)  
  
"My cute little descendent, if I'm correct you are slowly falling for the princess of Kimonoto, are you not?" said Eriol with his I-know-you-do smile.  
  
*That won't work with me this time dear ancestor, I hope you know how to rebut to 'reverse-cycology' * thought Syaoran.  
  
"Well, how about you? If I'm correct, you are slowly falling for the princess of Daidouji, are you not?" teased Syaoran.  
  
"What do you ever mean?" asked Eriol wide eyed, he wasn't expecting THAT kind of reply.  
  
"Well, I've seen the way you look at her," said Syaoran.  
  
"Very observant," said Eriol with a smirk, "well, yes. I am falling for the princess."  
  
*WHAT!!! This wasn't supposed to happen!!! * thought Syaoran VERY annoyed.  
  
When he was about to say anything else, the two princess came in giggling.  
  
The two boys and Tomoyo's cheeks heated up leaving clueless Sakura.  
  
"Ummm… are we late?" asked nervous Sakura, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Oh, no. Don't worry the teacher isn't even here yet," said Eriol who is also trying to make a convocation, "I heard what happened, I am sorry I wasn't there to help you out dear Sakura, I hope you are feeling better."  
  
"yes I am, thank you," answered Sakura with a smile.  
  
Seeing her smile to Eriol, a hint of jealousy grew inside of Sayoran but disappeared when the teacher came in.  
  
"Well, Good afternoon your majesties. My name is Miss Royako and I'll be your dance teacher for the term," the woman with long red hair with warm golden eyes said with a smile and a curtsy.  
  
*She looks nice enough… but please don't tell me I have to dance with Prince Li over there, * thought Sakura taking a small glance at Syaoran,  
  
*I mean, it would be so awkward, and we're supposed to get married and he is still a bit cold towards me, well at least we are kind of friends… *  
  
"Prince Li, since you and Princess Kimonoto are getting married, you might as be partner with her," said Miss Royako.  
  
*I knew it… * both Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time.  
  
"And Princess Daidouji and Duke Hirigiizawa I hope you don't mind," asked Miss Royako politely.  
  
"Not at all," answered Eriol and Tomoyo's face heat up a bit but wasn't very noticeable.  
  
Sakura gave Syaoran a nervous smile and walked up to him.  
  
"Okay, now the gentlemen, put your right arm around the princess's waist and hold on to her left hand gently. I know you all know the basic waltz," said Miss Royako.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran's faces were like tomatoes but on the other hand was actually enjoying themselves.  
  
*I knew Kimonoto's aura was pink but when she is so close like this, it feels so VERY pink and yet so strong.  
  
It feels so…warm. * frowned Syaoran when he thought that and kicked himself mentally for thinking that and was about to start arguing with himself (again) when a small giggle interrupted.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Syaoran to giggling Sakura.  
  
"You always seemed to be arguing with yourself or something," said Sakura between her giggles. (an: if only she knew… ^_^)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Well that's another chapter done, I always seem to change my ideas around so I'm not sure when I'll finish the chapter and also I have exams coming up -_-"  
  
Plez R+R and I'll try to write more longer and better chapters!~!  
  
Bibi 


	7. The guest

Wow, 7th chapter!~! hope you're enjoying my story so far. ^_~ Thank youz to all the pplz who reviewed ^_^  
  
******************* Scene change  
  
"_________________" Talking  
  
*________________* Thinking  
  
(an:______________) Author's Notes ~change the point of view~ ~*dream*~  
  
Sakura is the Mistress of the Clow Cards, which are now converted into Sakura Cards and Meiling and Tomoyo also have a bit of magic in them but no where near as powerful as Syaoran's or Sakura's. And I don't own CCS.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
*I knew Kimonoto's aura was pink but when she is so close like this, it feels so VERY pink and yet so strong. It feels so.warm. * frowned Syaoran when he thought that and kicked himself mentally for thinking that and was about to start arguing with himself (again) when a small giggle interrupted.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Syaoran to giggling Sakura.  
  
"You always seemed to be arguing with yourself or something," said Sakura between her giggles. (an: if only she knew. ^_^)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Slowly Falling for U  
  
The guest  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
(Somewhere)  
  
"so, she is figuring out the where-about of this pathetic fur-ball," the unknown person said eyeing Cerberus chained on the wall, "I have to be on guard. Or. it wouldn't hurt to visit her." he said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Beware Prince Li, you should enjoy the time with my cherry blossom while you can."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
(Wednesday Morning)  
  
"Good morning," said sleepy Sakura when she made her way to the breakfast table.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" asked worried Tomoyo.  
  
The people there in the breakfast room were worried, well except Sau Ling of cause. She still hated Sakura for taking 'her' Syaoran away.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just had a strange dream that's all," said Sakura trying to get the attention away from her but that just made it worse.  
  
"Well, you are NOT going to use the Dream Card again! not until you've fully recovered!" said, actually, yelled Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo, I promise I won't," said Sakura still not yet fully recovered from yesterday.  
  
"It doesn't drain that much energy for you to use the Dream Card though, I mean, the last time you used it you didn't faint like that," said Tomoyo.  
  
"There was some kind of shield trying to prevent me from whatever it was that the Dream Card was trying to show me. And I wasn't expecting something like that 'cause it never happened before so what I think it did was that I drained my power without knowing it and I found it out when it was too late so I fainted," explained Sakura.  
  
"Ok." was the only reply she got from Tomoyo after her very reasonable theory.  
  
"Anyway, yours and Syaoran's parents send us letters for both of you," said Meiling handing Sakura and Syaoran their letters.  
  
  
  
My Dearest Sakura  
  
I do hope you are enjoying yourself over there, I know it is quite hard. Well the peace treaty is working quite well and your father and King Li seemed to be getting along very well. I hope the young prince isn't causing you too much trouble. Well, I am please to inform you that as important the lessons of history are that I know that it won't very help the future of our planets if you keep looking at the past. So from next Monday, the history lessons will be replaced by another topic. Hope you enjoy your time there and we will see you soon.  
  
Love Otou-san & Okaa-san  
  
P.S. we will be back on Friday but will have to go back on Sunday. We have something special prepared .  
  
  
  
"I wonder what they are up to." Sakura said her thoughts out loud.  
  
"Well it's a surprise so don't worry about it, we don't want to spoil the surprise," said very exited Tomoyo.  
  
"Come on, we don't want to be late to our second-to-last-lesson of history," urged Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran just finished reading his letter and merely nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
History of Planet Li and History of Planet Kimonoto lessons went as usual and it was already time for the lunch break.  
  
Believe it or not, Syaoran was actually enjoying having lessons with Sakura.  
  
He thought it was quite enjoyable watching her puzzled expression when she has no clue what the teacher was blabbing about.  
  
*What am I thinking!!!! * thought Syaoran putting his guard down, too busy in his thought. *I am NOT falling for the silly princess. *  
  
"Oh yes you are," came a voice that annoyed Syaoran so much. The one and only. Eriol.  
  
"You put your guard down," smirked Eriol, "don't worry I won't tell anyone." With that he smile the smile that Syaoran hated and annoyed.  
  
"I am NOT falling for her!" protested Syaoran but to no avail.  
  
"Stop fooling yourself, you should tell her real soon," said Eriol and his voice soften, "you might not have a chance later."  
  
Syaoran caught the last sentence even though it was barely a whisper and his eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked trying to not show his panic.  
  
"You forget my dear descendent, that, I too, have the power of fore-sight like Sakura. Except that I have more control in mine," said Eriol, now in a serious tone.  
  
"What's gonna happen?" asked Syaoran urgently.  
  
"I not quite sure but I am sure that something very evil is come for. Sakura."  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
(Horse stable, Wei is not feeling very well)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran met at the stables in their training gear.  
  
They got on their horses and were practicing 'how-to-ride-like-a-royalty' as their teacher Mr. Hiroshima would call it.  
  
"No, no, no, NO!! You have to have you back straight and PLEASE keep your feet together!" he yelled at Sakura who is having a very hard time.  
  
Syaoran chuckled at that sight. Sakura trying to put her feet together without falling off and straighten her back as well.  
  
Then Sakura, the horses and himself felt a strong evil presence. Sakura's horse, Twilight, got a massive fright and reared up. Sakura screamed at the sudden movement and grabbed the hold of the rein very tightly.  
  
Syaoran's horse, as frightened it was, it was well trained and stayed under control.  
  
"SAKURA!!" Syaoran called out her name as Twilight took off in amazing speed.  
  
It ran to the other direction of the evil black aura which was the forest and Syaoran trying to catch up to it.  
  
Sakura, however, was just plain scared and held on the rein as if it was her life line.  
  
Twilight ran though the bushes and Sakura felt the brunched passing and some having contact with her skin and clothes that left rips and cuts.  
  
Syaoran calling out her first name was the only thing she remembered before going unconscious.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
~*Sakura's dream*~  
  
It's so dark. cold and I could only feel. emptiness.  
  
Dark, pitch black aura but a tiny hint of golden aura so familiar to. Kero's!  
  
Kero must be here, but then again where am I? I could hear whispers, calling me.  
  
  
  
Come to me.  
  
My cherry blossom.  
  
Join me.  
  
I am coming for you.  
  
You will be mine.  
  
I could feel the dark aura engulfing me, I , I have to get out of here!  
  
I could hear the whispers haunting me.  
  
I run but they seemed to be fallowing me.  
  
I have to get out, I have to wake up NOW!  
  
I can't stand the darkness, the emptiness. coldness.  
  
Please stop! Let me OUT!  
  
NO!!!  
  
LIGHT CARD!  
  
  
  
~*end of dream*~  
  
"LIGHT CARD!!" Sakura practically yelled and the Card responded to it and then with a blinding flash of pure white light the beautiful human form of Light Card appeared.  
  
"Please. stop. leave me alone." Sakura, still not fully awoken out of her nightmare and tears threatened to come out.  
  
"Shhh. It's ok mistress, it was only a nightmare," Light Card did her best to comfort Sakura.  
  
He's been looking for Sakura for hours and the sun started to set. When he was about to give up, he felt a sudden burst of energy.  
  
The Light Card's light was as bright as the sun's so he followed the light and the aura that was activating it which was obviously Sakura.  
  
When he got there, he found Sakura trembling with fear but to his surprise, not even a single tear was shed and Light Card doing her best to comfort her.  
  
The Light Card caught a sight of Syaoran and stood in front of Sakura to protect her.  
  
"No, no. I won't hurt Sakura, I'm her friend," Syaoran said quickly before it attacked him.  
  
Light Card, being able to see through his mind, saw the truth and let him pass.  
  
He immediately went to crying Sakura, "Are you ok?"  
  
Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran, "The dream, it was so dark, I was all alone and it was so cold." with that she fainted with exhaustion and fear.  
  
  
  
Sakura felt so safe sleeping in Syaoran's arms even though she didn't know it was him, she felt that no nightmares could get to her.  
  
"I think both of you will be alright now," said Light and went to it's card form.  
  
Syaoran blushed a bit because of the situation he was in. Sakura in his arms so close that he could even feel her breath and her warmth.  
  
He was very surprised how strong she was, physically and emotionally. Well, after all, she was the Card Mistress, the most powerful sorceress in the world.  
  
But the thought was soon replaced by another about how to get back to the palace.  
  
Since it was getting too dark to go back, Syaoran got the two horses and sleeping Sakura and when to look for a shelter, it was better then trying to go back and getting lost.  
  
Using his magic, he sent a letter that both him and Sakura are alright to the palace and that they will be staying in the forest till morning.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
(Thursday morning)  
  
"W-where am I?" said Sakura opening her eyes.  
  
She looked around and found herself in a cave, then Syaoran came in.  
  
"You're awake," Syaoran said simply trying not to show that he was really worried.  
  
"What happen?" asked Sakura rubbing her eyes and yawning in a really cute way.  
  
"Umm. Don't you remember?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Me and Twilight felt that dark aura and she panicked and ran towards the forest and." continued Sakura as her voice faded, "I had that dream."  
  
"Yeah, and I found you and the Light Card. Well it wasn't that hard since the whole forest was so bright from the Light's light. But when I did it was too dark to go back so I found this cave and stayed the night," explained Syaoran.  
  
Then there was a silence between them then Sakura broke the silence, "Thank you."  
  
Syaoran looked surprised for a while, "for what?"  
  
"For taking care of me when I was unconscious," Sakura thanked Syaoran very sincerely with that smile that made Syaoran blush.  
  
"Um. n-no problem," mumbled Syaoran.  
  
*Pull yourself together Syaoran! * his mind screamed.  
  
"So. when do we get going? Tomoyo will be so worried," said Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry about that, I've already sent them a word about what happened. So if you are ready, lets go," answer Syaoran.  
  
"Ok!~!" answered Sakura cheerfully, forgetting about the dream.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
(on the way back to the palace)  
  
"I've never knew that we were so far off," groaned Sakura.  
  
"it's not too far away now, look, you can see the palace from here," said Syaoran pointing at the palace near the horizon.  
  
"That's LONG way to go," complained Sakura.  
  
"Look on the bright side, we get to miss our history lessons," said Syaoran trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Oh yeah! cool!," Sakura was back to her cheerful self now.  
  
"Prince Li, when Twilight took off, you called me by my first name didn't you?" asked Sakura.  
  
Immediately Syaoran blushed, "Ummm. sorry about that."  
  
"Don't worry about it, since we are friends, hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name as well. Then you could just call me Sakura too!" said Sakura with a smile.  
  
"If it makes you happy," said Syaoran in a don't-care-tone but making Sakura's smile wide.  
  
They chatted happily as they rode through the forest.  
  
"So Syaoran, I heard that you weren't very happy with arrange marriages and very time a princess come you try to scary them away and do nasty tricks to make them go back, am I correct?" Sakura asked jokingly.  
  
"Well, who told you that?" Syaoran asked with a smirk.  
  
"Mei Ling did," said Sakura.  
  
"Big mouth." muttered Syaoran so Sakura didn't hear.  
  
"So, how many did you managed to scare away?"  
  
After a while of thinking and counting, he replied, "12."  
  
Sakura giggled hearing that.  
  
"Hey, I heard that YOU have a reputation of getting rid of princes yourself," said Syaoran.  
  
"Yap, I sure do. 6 very fine and rich princes and 12 well-known Duke if I say so myself~" Sakura said with Pride.  
  
"No kidding!" Syaoran was speechless and felt almost guilty for breaking her record.  
  
They chatted about their methods about getting rid of princesses and princes and about martial art techniques and magic.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
(back at the castle)  
  
"SAKURA!!!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!! Are you ok? Did you get hurt or something?" asked VERY worried Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, it's ok, I'm fine," said Sakura trying to clam her down.  
  
"Welcome back, hope it wasn't too bad," greeted Eriol cheerfully.  
  
"What happened? Syaoran isn't very specific when writing note," said Mei Ling eyeing Syaoran who merely shrugged.  
  
"Well, yesterday afternoon, I think we all felt that dark, powerful aura, and Twilight, my horse, got a fright and ran the opposite direction which happens to be the forest. I had a very disturbing dream and called out my Light Card in my dream. Nobody could really miss the light so Syaoran found me with ease. Then I think I fainted again," explained Sakura.  
  
"Than I sent you the note and we stayed the night at this cave I found," finished Syaoran.  
  
Everybody in the room looked a bit dumb-found for a sec but the silence was interrupted with a very annoying screech.  
  
"SYAORANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" no other then Sau Ling. She jumped on to Syaoran.  
  
"You gatta tell me more than that, tell me all the details," said Tomoyo and Mei Ling while dragging Sakura along leaving Sau Ling , Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
They really wanted to know how Syaoran let her call him by his first name and they are starting to catch how Syaoran feel towards Sakura.  
  
But they came back in again to drag Sau Ling out and off Syaoran.  
  
Watching the two girls leave Eriol broke the silence between him and Syaoran.  
  
"So, did you tell her?" asked Eriol with a mischief smile.  
  
"Tell her what?" asked Syaoran harshly.  
  
With a smirk, Eriol replied, "That you love her of course," taking Syaoran's silence as an advantage, he continued.  
  
"Like I said before, you haven't got much time, something is coming for Sakura and you and I both know it."  
  
"Do you know what it is?" asked Syaoran at last.  
  
"If I did you wouldn't be here, you would be somewhere trying to find and kill who ever it is that is after Sakura," said Eriol  
  
"You know me too well and it's almost scary Eriol," said Syaoran with a smirk.  
  
"So is the Great Cold-hearted Woman-Hater Prince Syaoran Li admitting that he is falling for a 'silly' princess?" said Eriol with an amused tone.  
  
"Maybe," with that Syaoran went out of the room and to his room.  
  
"This can be very interesting," said Eriol to nobody in particular.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
(at the dinner table )  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Mei Ling and Sau Lang were at the dinner table happily eating and chatting, well not all of them were happy.  
  
Sau Lang was too busy giving not-so-scary death-glares at Sakura and trying to feed Syaoran at the same time and Syaoran is trying to eat by himself.  
  
"Aham," a servant interrupted them, "Your Majesties, as you have been already told that the Prince Tanaka of Planet Seiji is going to be visiting us for few month due to his studies. And he will be arriving shortly and since King Li and his mistress can not be present at his arrival, your Majesties are expected at his arrival."  
  
"What time will he arrive?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"In two more hours, you majesty," the Servant answered politely.  
  
"We will be ready in two hours then," replied Syaoran in a mono-tone.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked very shocked hearing the name but pulled themselves together and went up to their rooms to get ready and so did all the others there.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
(two hours later at the portal room)  
  
"The Prince Seiji from the Planet Seiji is arriving," the servant announced.  
  
The portal from Planet Seiji started to swirl and came a man with pitch black hair and dark, almost black, brown-eyed man with very well-built body.  
  
"The Prince of Planet Seiji, Prince Tanaka Seiji," the servant introduced him.  
  
"It is an honor being here," Prince Tanaka bowed formally and so did Syaoran and them in return.  
  
The sharp eyes of Prince Tanaka darted across the room and spotted Sakura dressed in an emerald gown matching her eyes.  
  
"Sakura, my dearest, I wasn't expecting you here and you too, Lady Tomoyo," Tanaka said giving the both ladies a flirty smile that made Syaoran and Eriol boil with anger secretly.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hmmmmm. Cliff hanger!~! Who is this Tanaka guy and how does he know Sakura? Read and find out!~! And R+R!!!  
  
Sweet-Lioness 


	8. The answer

My 8th chapter!!!!!!!!!!! luv u guys who reviewed!!!! R+R!~!~!~!~!  
  
******************* Scene change  
  
"_________________" Talking  
  
*________________* Thinking  
  
(an:______________) Author's Notes ~change the point of view~ ~*dream*~  
  
Sakura is the Mistress of the Clow Cards, which are now converted into Sakura Cards and Meiling and Tomoyo also have a bit of magic in them but no where near as powerful as Syaoran's or Sakura's. And I don't own CCS.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The portal from Planet Seiji started to swirl and came a man with pitch black hair and dark, almost black, brown-eyed man with very well-built body.  
  
"The Prince of Planet Seiji, Prince Tanaka Seiji," the servant introduced him.  
  
"It is an honor being here," Prince Tanaka bowed formally and so did Syaoran and them in return.  
  
The sharp eyes of Prince Tanaka darted across the room and spotted Sakura dressed in an emerald gown matching her eyes.  
  
"Sakura, my dearest, I wasn't expecting you here and you too, Lady Tomoyo," Tanaka said giving the both ladies a flirty smile that made Syaoran and Eriol boil with anger secretly.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Slowly Falling for You  
  
The answer  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Well, hello Prince Seiji," Sakura said with an iciest tone she could use.  
  
"I sure you are tried from the trip Prince Seiji, it is 9 o'clock at night," Syaoran said as polite as he can hiding his anger.  
  
"The servant will show you to your room and the breakfast will be at 8 o'clock," Syaoran continued.  
  
"Thank you for you hospitality your majesty, and goodnight to you all," he bowed and as he was leaving he whispered to Sakura, "I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
Sakura just stood emotionlessly as he went pass.  
  
When Prince Seiji left and only Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol , Mei Ling and Syaoran were in the room, Syaoran asked almost immediately, "You know him?"  
  
Everybody in the room except Tomoyo was very interested to know, Sakura never spoke so cold to anyone like that before.  
  
"He was one of the Princes that I had to marry before I came here," Sakura answered calmly.  
  
"Wait, did you say ONE of?" Mei Ling asked with curiosity.  
  
"Yep! My Sakura scared off 6 very fine and rich princes and 12 well-known Duke if my calculation is correct and that one there, Prince Seiji was the nastiest of them all! And took Sakura 2 weeks to get him off Planet Kimonoto." Tomoyo said with a bit of pride.  
  
"Wow! You've bet Syaoran at that!" said amazed Mei Ling.  
  
"But what do you mean he was the nastiest of them all?" asked now impatient Syaoran.  
  
"Ummm. I think I'll leave now, Tomoyo knows the whole story," with that Sakura left to her room.  
  
Watching her leave like that now the gang was even more confused.  
  
"Tomoyo, care to explain?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Well, when Prince Seiji first came to Planet Kimonoto, it was really a business meeting between two countries but when he saw Sakura, he fancied her and asked for a marriage between them and it nearly worked but Sakura didn't like him and he kind of forced her into the marriage thing." Tomoyo's voice faded.  
  
"What do you mean 'forced'?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Well, he has a bit of magic and he tried to hypnotize her and." Tomoyo couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"And?" all three of them asked impatiently.  
  
"Tried to get in the bed with her," Tomoyo said as her voice now was merely a whisper.  
  
"HE WHAT!" Syaoran practically yelled.  
  
"Clam down would ya," said Eriol with a smirk, he knew now that his cute little descendent was falling for Sakura badly cause he never raises his voice often and Syaoran's face was as red as a tomato from anger.  
  
"But," Tomoyo continued, "he didn't know that Sakura was the Card Mistress and the simple spell like that was nothing to her, he only caught her off guard and Sakura snapped out of it just as he was about to drag her into his bed,"  
  
"Thank God! But I swear I'll kill him if I get a chance!" said enraged Mei Ling, Sakura was one of her best friends along with Tomoyo.  
  
"After that, Sakura always kept her guard up and she used every method she could to cancel the engagement, she burnt all his clothes using Firey Card and saying it was an accident and put dead animals in his bed and so on," said Tomoyo with her normal tone of voice.  
  
"Why didn't she tell her father or something?" asked Mei Ling.  
  
"Well, if she did, her father would have been very angry and not to mention her VERY over-protective brother who would hesitate to kill Prince Seiji and the Peace treaty thing they were there for would have been canceled," explained Tomoyo.  
  
Mei Ling, Syaoran and Eriol nodded their head in agreement. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go and talk to Sakura for a while," said Tomoyo and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, I'll come with you!" yelled Mei Ling as she ran out to catch up with Tomoyo.  
  
Only Eriol and Syaoran were left in the room (again). "So, what are you going to do about the Prince, he could start making his moves on Sakura again," asked Eriol with a mischief smile.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to him unless he makes his move on Sakura. He is our guest after all, but, if he tries to make moves on Sakura, I'll kick him out of my Planet and if he ever comes back again, I'll kill him myself," said Syaoran as he left the room.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Sakura just finished putting up a spell that will warn her if anyone came in, even when she's asleep and she locked all her doors and windows and checked them twice before she took her baths.  
  
Syaoran increased the security around Sakura's room just to make sure she was not dangered.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
(Friday Morning)  
  
Instead of Rika, Sakura's maid, waking her up, Sakura heard someone very familiar calling her. And, when she opened her eyes, she found no other then her mother sitting next to her.  
  
"Mother!~!" Sakura woke up immediately with surprise and joy.  
  
"Well may be I should come and wake you up often, the maids were having trouble waking you up these days as I hear," said Nedeshiko as she gave Sakura a hug.  
  
"I missed you so much mother," said Sakura hugging her mother.  
  
"I missed you too, and I also heard that you gave all the staff here a scare when you went horse riding in the woods. And what's with the warning spell in your room here? Did the Prince Li treat you bad?" asked worried Nedeshiko.  
  
"No, I'm fine, by the way, how did you get pass the spell without me noticing it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I'm your mother, you didn't put the spell on to warn ME into coming to your room did you?" asked Nedeshiko.  
  
"No mother, of cause I didn't!"  
  
"I know, just checking, come now you should tell me what was going on here when I was away, my dear Sakura," said Nedeshiko as Sakura got out of bed.  
  
They chatted about how she become friends with Syaoran, Eriol and Mei Ling and how she competited with Syaoran to win his friendship but she didn't mention about the nightmares 'cause she knew her mother is going through a lot about the Peace Treaty thing.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
(Breakfast table)  
  
"I hope you have been behaving yourselves while we were away as far as I have heard, this week was very. busy for all of you," said King Li.  
  
"And I want you all to know that tomorrow night, a ball will be held our castle and we will announce the engagement between my son Syaoran Li and Sakura Kimonoto from the Planet Kimonoto. And in the morning after that, myself and my wife will go back to the Planet Kimonoto accompanied by the King and the Queen Kimonoto back to Planet Kimonoto to finish writing the Peace Treaty," continued King Li,  
  
"Also, we have a visitor from the Planet Seiji, Prince Tanak Seiji. He here to extend his knowledge and study in our libraries for 2 month or so."  
  
With the introduction, the Prince Seiji stood up from where he was sitting and gave a bow.  
  
"I am very honored to be here and study in one of the respected and greatest Planet of all," said Prince Seiji while giving a look to Sakura who coldly stared back.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
(after breakfast)  
  
"'I am very honored to be here and study in one of the respected and greatest Planet of all'" Mei Ling mimicked Prince Seiji.  
  
"I mean, the great and the respected part is true but he didn't have to stick up to uncle so much, and I mean did you see the way he looked at you and Sakura? Scary!" continued Mei Ling.  
  
The girls, Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Ling, chatted while taking a walk through the garden. But they were interrupted by someone they all hated, no other then Prince Seiji himself.  
  
The girls halted when they saw Prince Seiji. The Prince casually walked towards them.  
  
"Well, good morning, and what a beautiful day it is. Don't you agree?" said Prince Seiji in a very charming voice.  
  
"Yes, a very beautiful day it is Prince Seiji, but if you will excuse us, Princess Daidouji has dresses that needs fitting for the ball," said Mei Ling trying to be polite as she can, after all, he was a guest.  
  
"Oh, of course, and I congratulate the engagement dear Sakura, and I hope you don't mind Sakura, but can I have a word with you?" he asked casually.  
  
Tomoyo and Mei Ling tensed up a bit but Sakura, as coldly as she can, answered, "Yes but do hurry."  
  
"I'll be right back," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo and Mei Ling and followed Prince Seiji.  
  
Prince Seiji walked a bit away from Tomoyo and Mei Ling so they couldn't hear.  
  
"MY, my dear Sakura, you have grown more beautiful then I last saw you," started Prince Seiji.  
  
"It's Princess Kimonoto to you, Prince Seiji," Sakura said in her cold tone.  
  
"Why so formal? After all, we had a bit of history didn't we," said Prince Seiji with a charming smile that would melt most of girls but Sakura was not most girls and the coldness remained.  
  
"If that's all you needed to say, I must be going, I don't want to waste my time on you," with that Sakura left to join the others leaving Prince Seiji speechless. Sakura has changed a lot since their meeting.  
  
"This will be more interesting then I thought. She has changed a lot, it will be like taming a wild beast," Prince Seiji muttered to himself with a smirk.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The rest of the afternoon went slow for Sakura, she probably tried at least 100 dresses but Tomoyo thinks that none of them suits Sakura. Mei Ling has already picked her dress and it suits her very well. It was black and red full length gown with loose sleeve that reaches the bottom with quite low neck line.  
  
After about 4 hours, Tomoyo finally found a perfect dress for Sakura. "KAWAII!!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura was wearing a pink full length gown with cherry blossom sewed on the left shoulder part and on the bottom right corner, it had a low neck line, as low as Mei Ling's, and it was held up by glittery pink straps.  
  
"Wait, what a about you Tomoyo, what are you going to wear?" asked Mei Ling.  
  
"Don't worry, I've already picked mine yesterday," answered Tomoyo.  
  
"Yesterday? Did you know about the ball?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Not really, I knew that a ball was bound to come up and you can't really have a proper ball without the King and the Queen. So I figured that something like this was going to be held when the King and the Queen arrives. Besides, they will have to announce the engagement between you and Prince Li sometime," this made Sakura blush for some reason,  
  
"don't worry Sakura, Prince Li will just be speechless when he sees you in the dress," winked Tomoyo making Sakura blush in 50 shades of red.  
  
"Sakura, tell me something, what do you REALLY think of my cousin and don't say you two are just friends 'cause I know it's not," teased Mei Ling with a mischief smile.  
  
"W-what a-are you t-talking about?" Sakura tried to protest but it wasn't much effective.  
  
"Come on Sakura~ I know you're starting to feel something for him," asked Tomoyo but it was a bad move.  
  
"Tomoyo, speak for yourself, YOU are falling for the charming Eriol, are you not?" asked Sakura, Tomoyo wasn't really expecting that from Sakura and now Tomoyo had all the attention.  
  
"Well maybe," answered Tomoyo coolly.  
  
"Maybe? So you ARE falling for Eriol, you know this morning at the breakfast table, he was staring at you, you know," said Mei Ling making Tomoyo blush as red as Sakura.  
  
"Come on, lets get dressed for the dinner now," said Tomoyo trying change the subject.  
  
"She is soooo into him," Mei Ling whispered to Sakura who giggled .  
  
"I heard that," Tomoyo said in a fake angry tone while going out the door not turning around, afraid they would see how red her face is from blushing.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
(Syaoran's training ground)  
  
"Why are you so angry today?" asked Eriol watching Syaoran train harder and more furious then usual.  
  
"What makes you say that?" said Syaoran not bothering to look at Eriol.  
  
"I bet it's because of the 'prince charming' that is sticking up to your father and he tried to hurt Sakura," said Eriol matter-of-factly.  
  
"If you knew, why bother asking me," said Syaoran who know stopped and turned to face Eriol.  
  
"Well just to be sure," Eriol, using his annoying smiles, said.  
  
When Syaoran was about to leave Eriol asked, "are you going to admit that you love Sakura now?"  
  
Syaoran didn't turn back to face Eriol again but said one simple word that might even change everything, "Yes."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
9 o'clock ~ 10 twenty - History of Planet Li 10 thirty ~ 11 fifty - History of Planet Kimonoto 12 o'clock ~ 1 o'clock - Lunch, free time 1 o'clock ~ 3 o'clock - Monday and Wednesday - horse riding, self-defense Tuesday and Thursday - magic 3 o'clock ~ 4 o'clock - Monday and Wednesday - math Tuesday and Thursday - Dancing 4 o'clock ~ 6 o'clock - free time 6 o'clock ~ 7 o'clock - Dinner 7 o'clock ~ 8 o'clock - meditation  
  
9 o'clock ~ 10 twenty - History of Planet H 10 thirty ~ 11 fifty - History of Planet Daibouji 12 o'clock ~ 1 o'clock - Lunch, free time 1 o'clock ~ 3 o'clock - Monday and Wednesday - magic Tuesday and Thursday - horse riding, self-defense 3 o'clock ~ 4 o'clock - Monday and Wednesday - math Tuesday and Thursday - dancing 4 o'clock ~ 6 o'clock - free time 6 o'clock ~ 7 o'clock - Dinner 7 o'clock ~ 8 o'clock - meditation  
  
Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast.  
  
It is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking.  
  
It is not easily angered, It keeps no record of wrongs.  
  
Love does not delight in evil, But rejoices with the truth.  
  
It always protects, always trust, Always hopes, always preservers.  
  
Love always wins. 


	9. The answer cont.

Well, here's the 9th chapter that everybody was waiting for!! Lots of S+S mushiness in this chappy for all of those who asked for it ^_~ Enjoy!~!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
My Extra extra thanks to:  
  
Sakura **lover**789 G-babey Clowmistriss101 Artemis: The Huntress Crystal-chan AA-Chan SakumaRyuichi  
  
Thank U sooooooooooo much for everybody else that reviewed and keep R+R!~!~!~!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
  
  
******************* Scene change  
  
"_________________" Talking  
  
*________________* Thinking  
  
(an:______________) Author's Notes ~change the point of view~ ~*dream*~  
  
Sakura is the Mistress of the Clow Cards, which are now converted into Sakura Cards and Meiling and Tomoyo also have a bit of magic in them but no where near as powerful as Syaoran's or Sakura's. And I don't own CCS.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"If you knew, why bother asking me," said Syaoran who know stopped and turned to face Eriol.  
  
"Well just to be sure," Eriol, using his annoying smiles, said.  
  
When Syaoran was about to leave Eriol asked, "are you going to admit that you love Sakura now?"  
  
Syaoran didn't turn back to face Eriol again but said one simple word that might even change everything, "Yes."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Slowly Falling for U  
  
The answer cont.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Saturday night)  
  
~*Sakura's dream*~  
  
  
  
It's so dark. cold and I could only feel. emptiness.  
  
Dark, pitch black aura but a tiny hint of golden aura so familiar to. Kero's!  
  
Kero must be here, but then again where am I? I could hear whispers, calling me.  
  
  
  
Come to me. . .  
  
My cherry blossom. . .  
  
Join me. . .  
  
I am coming for you. . .  
  
You will be mine. . .  
  
  
  
I could feel the dark aura engulfing me, I , I have to get out of here!  
  
I could hear the whispers haunting me.  
  
I run but they seemed to be fallowing me.  
  
I have to get out, I have to wake up NOW!  
  
I can't stand the darkness, the emptiness. coldness.  
  
Please stop! Let me OUT!  
  
I run as fast as my feet could carry me.  
  
There is a door at the end of this dark haunting hall of some kind.  
  
I open the door. . .  
  
This time much stronger, dark aura engulfed me. .  
  
It's. . . too strong. . .  
  
I want to get out of here!  
  
PLEASE!  
  
  
  
~*end of dream*~  
  
"Please. . . just leave me alone. . ." whispered Sakura in fear.  
  
She couldn't stand it. It's been almost every night that this dream came to haunt her.  
  
She got out of the bed and wore a coat over her sleeping gown. And headed for her cherry blossom garden.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Syaoran's room)  
  
Syaoran jolted up as he sensed Sakura's pink aura in so much confusion, fear and despair.  
  
He searched for other auras that were awake but he was the only one to sense Sakura's aura.  
  
He got dressed and went outside following her aura.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Sakura's garden)  
  
Sakura sat ion the middle of her garden trying to calm herself down.  
  
*I wish Kero was here, he'd know how to solve this. He always did * Sakura thought silently.  
  
Then all of a sudden she felt so helpless and alone. She knew she had Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol and. . . Syaoran.  
  
She felt her cheeks grow warm and getting butterflies in her tummy.  
  
But that wonderful thought was soon taken over by the dream again and she felt once more so alone.  
  
She hated it, she hated being so helpless, even to her own self.  
  
She didn't know how to end the dream and to figure out what it meant.  
  
She felt warm tears flooding and for once in many years she let them drop.  
  
She so desperately needed someone to talk to her, tell her everything would be alright and the one she could only think of was not Kero or Tomoyo.  
  
It was Syaoran.  
  
She wanted him to take her in his arms so much, so badly.  
  
She didn't stop herself to think about Syaoran. She was too tired to anyway.  
  
She thought of what Tomoyo and Meiling said that very day.  
  
Falling for Syaoran.  
  
She had to admit it, she knew it very well as well. Hiding it would make it worse.  
  
*I love Syaoran. . . *  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Syaoran entered Sakura's garden. And spotted Sakura.  
  
She looked so sad and if he wasn't mistaken, she had tears in her beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
His heart ached all over, he couldn't stand seeing the confident, cheerful, strong Sakura like that.  
  
He wanted to take her in his arms and wipe the tears off her eyes and make her smile, that beautiful smile, again.  
  
He could watch anymore, he walked out of his hiding place.  
  
"Sakura. . ." he whispered.  
  
Sakura turned almost immediately getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"No, wait, it's me, Syaoran," he quickly added.  
  
Sakura quickly turned and wiped her tear away and tried her beat to give him a smile.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Sakura asked in her fake cheerful voice.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong? You don't have to hide it," Syaoran said in a very worried voice that even Sakura couldn't miss it.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine, I just couldn't sleep so I came out here," said Sakura.  
  
"You don't have to hide from me Sakura, you know that," said Syaoran steeping closer, "besides, your eyes are red. Why have been crying?"  
  
Sakura's smile faded and she turned around so he could see her face.  
  
"Please, go away," Sakura pleaded as her tears dropped again.  
  
"Why are you hiding?" Syaoran asked gently.  
  
"I don't want you to see me right now," said Sakura trying to calm her tears down.  
  
"I don't want you to see me cry. . ." Sakura added quietly.  
  
Syaoran was shocked at her answer but couldn't stand to see her cry, for some reason it was so painful to see it.  
  
Without hesitation, he went towards her and embraced her from behind.  
  
Sakura was shocked at his sudden display of emotions but remained silent.  
  
Syaoran knew what he was doing. He loved her so much that he couldn't stand seeing her cry.  
  
Syaoran slowly turned Sakura to face him. Sakura not protesting it in anyway.  
  
Syaoran wiped off her tears and smiled warmly at her.  
  
Sakura weakly smiled back and rested her head on Syaoran's chest and before she knew it, she fall into to a peaceful slumber. . . in Syaoran's arms knowing that no harm would get to her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Wow that was intense~ Well, I'll stop there, I need to figure out what comes next LoL But I'll let you know more S+S fluff in the next chapter!~! R+R!!!!  
  
Sweet-Lioness  
  
P.S. I started another ficcy called 'The Falconer' so I hope like that one as well as this!~! 


	10. The kiss and confession

Here's the 10th chappy ya'll been waitin' for!!!!! Sorryz for posting it so late but I had LOTS of assignments to hand in ~_~ I still have at least 3 to do!!! N e way, sorry for keeping you waiting and enjoy!~!  
  
P.S. Lots and I mean lots of S+S fluff in this one!~! ^_~ Hope you guys like it and you know the drill And for the ones who don't it's R+R!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
My Thank You'z to:  
  
Sakurabubbles  
  
Crystal-AngelCherry  
  
**lover**789  
  
Someone  
  
Cutie_Blossom  
  
Sakura  
  
Funky-girl  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
  
  
******************* Scene change  
  
"_________________" Talking  
  
*________________* Thinking  
  
(an:______________) Author's Notes ~change the point of view~ ~*dream*~  
  
  
  
Sakura is the Mistress of the Clow Cards, which are now converted into Sakura Cards and Meiling and Tomoyo also have a bit of magic in them but no where near as powerful as Syaoran's or Sakura's. And I don't own CCS.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Syaoran knew what he was doing. He loved her so much that he couldn't stand seeing her cry.  
  
Syaoran slowly turned Sakura to face him. Sakura not protesting it in anyway.  
  
Syaoran wiped off her tears and smiled warmly at her.  
  
Sakura weakly smiled back and rested her head on Syaoran's chest and before she knew it, she fall into to a peaceful slumber. . . in Syaoran's arms knowing that no harm would get to her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Slowly falling for U  
  
The kiss and confession  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Sunday Morning Sakura's room)  
  
"Rise and shine!~!" cheerful voice of Tomoyo chirped as she opened the curtains.  
  
"Get up sleeping beauty, it's nearly seven thirty!" continued Tomoyo as she hummed a tune to herself.  
  
"You're in a good mood," mumbled Sakura rubbing her eyes ever so cutely.  
  
"Well, you know what day it is~ I just LOVE dressing my Kawaii Sakura- chan!!!" Tomoyo continued to hum and ushered Sakura out of the bed.  
  
As Sakura was getting up, flashes of last nights break down came to her mind.  
  
* I must of fallen asleep, and Syaoran must have carried me here~ How sweet of him * Sakura blushed as the thought of Syaoran putting her into the bed.  
  
Obviously noticing the blush, Tomoyo deliberately started talking about Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura, do you have any feelings towards Syaoran?" she asked innocently, too innocently for her own good.  
  
Sensing the tone of her voice Sakura tensed. She always used that tone to get some info out of her and it never failed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura trying but failing to protest.  
  
"Come on, I not blind you know, you could light a pitch black room with that blush of yours," continued Tomoyo grinning and as Sakura's blush got deeper, if that's possible.  
  
"Mou~ how do you always get these things out of me?" grumbled Sakura.  
  
"Because I'm your bestest friend and probably know more about you then yourself," said Tomoyo matter-of-factly and very proudly.  
  
Defeated, Sakura told about her what happened last night as much as she can.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww. . . My Kawaii Sakura-chen is all grown up and IN LOVE!!!!!!!" Tomoyo had stars on her eyes as she mumbled on about the design of her wedding dress.  
  
"I never said anything about being in love!" Sakura protested even though it is true.  
  
"Come on~ it's written all over your face," stated Tomoyo.  
  
"Is it THAT obvious?" Sakura asked as she panicked a bit.  
  
Tomoyo had to laugh at that.  
  
"Gotcha! So you ARE in love with Syaoran!!!" Tomoyo practically yelled with excitement.  
  
"Shhhh. . . Tomoyo! Just tell the whole world whole don't you," Sakura said with a pinkish blush on her face.  
  
"Oops, sorry, got carried away," said Tomoyo with a wide grin.  
  
"So, you ganna tell him?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't know, what if he doesn't feel the same?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura! Don't think about stuff like that! Of cause he'll love you too, I mean you are the Card Mistress and the most KAWAII person in the world!!!" said Tomoyo with such enthusiasm that gave Sakura a bit of hope.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Syaoran's room)  
  
Syaoran had the best night ever, even though he was very worried about Sakura, he got to hold her for a while as she broke down in tears last night.  
  
And not to mention Sakura falling asleep in his arms. She looked as peaceful and angelic whilst asleep.  
  
He was in a trance for a while thinking about Sakura that he didn't even sensed Eriol coming.  
  
"Thinking about Sakura again?" Eriol asked from behind startling Syaoran.  
  
"Don't worry, as tempting as it was, I wasn't reading your mind," Eriol stated before Syaoran could say anything.  
  
Syaoran stayed quite, he wasn't really in the mood to scold Eriol.  
  
"You weren't at your room last night 'till it was about 2 in the morning. Want to explain?" asked Eriol, getting a puzzled look from Syaoran.  
  
"Well, I have my sources, I wasn't spying on you or anything and I would like to hear it from you." Said Eriol.  
  
Syaoran, for once decides to tell him about last night. Eriol knew that he loved Sakura and even though he is annoying, he wouldn't tell a single soul about anybody's secret unless it was necessary.  
  
So he told him what happened last night and about Sakura's nightmare she kept on having.  
  
"Hmmm. . . One of Sakura's powers is to predict the future through her dreams. And I've been sensing something for quite a time now, something is going to happen, something bad," said Eriol deep in his thoughts.  
  
"When about is it going to happen? Can you tell?" asked anxious Syaoran.  
  
"Next month, week or possibly tomorrow. I really don't know," said Eriol looking sad, he knew how much Syaoran loved Sakura and it was natural for him to be so anxious.  
  
"I'm going to go training now," Syaoran said simply and walk off. He wanted to protect Sakura from whatever it is that is coming for her.  
  
But before he left the room he said, "Tell my parents that I'm having breakfast at my training court,"  
  
Syaoran was in such a hurry that he didn't realize that Eriol took out his spear clothes that Syaoran needs to wear after training.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
  
  
Sakura was very exited and nervous to see Syaoran but when he didn't show up she felt of down and sad all of a sudden.  
  
King Li was introducing all the guests that arrived early for the ball and her mother and Syaoran's mother was having an actual FRIENDLY chat that you might of thought that they were friends for years.  
  
* I guess the Peace Treaty I going quite well* she thought with a weak smile.  
  
Of course, Tomoyo could obviously see that Sakura is feeling down because Syaoran isn't here so he asked Eriol where he was since Sakura is too chicken to.  
  
"Eriol, do you know where Syaoran is?" asked Tomoyo quite loud so Sakura can hear.  
  
"He never likes these social events 'cause practically all the princess try to flirt with him so he said he was going to train for a while," said Eriol now turning to Sakura, "why don't you visit him? He forgot his spear clothes in his room, you could take it to him."  
  
Now both Eriol and Tomoyo had a mischievous grin on their faces that freaked Sakura out and she couldn't possibly say no to that.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
  
  
(Syaoran's Training ground)  
  
Sakura said the password to his garden that Mei Ling told her.  
  
*Man, he really wants his privacy * she thought as she walked toward where Syaoran was training.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was so concentrated he didn't sense Sakura coming and when he saw her he was quite surprised.  
  
"Ummm. I bought you spear clothing. . ." Sakura lost her words as she saw Syaoran only wearing his training pants and her cheeks once again turned bright red.  
  
Syaoran smiled seeing her blush like that.  
  
"I'll just go now. . ." Sakura turned to leave, she knew she was blushing too obviously.  
  
"Wait," Syaoran said as he reached for her hands.  
  
Syaoran held on to Sakura's hand and pulled her towards him, "wait here, I'll just go and get changed. I wanna show you something," and without waiting for a reply, he let of her hand and went to get change.  
  
Sakura was left speechless, and after Syaoran left the room, she smiled to herself.  
  
*He held my hand, even it was just for few seconds. . .* she thought dreamily.  
  
She knew she was falling for Syaoran and since she had already admitted, it was hard to control her blush.  
  
Within minutes Syaoran came back wearing the clothes Sakura bought for him.  
  
"May I?" Syaoran asked giving his arm out to Sakura who gladly accepted, "You may," Sakura answered him in a very formal way and laughter in her eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Somewhere in Syaoran's garden)  
  
"Wow," Sakura exclaimed in a soft voice as she walked in Syaoran's garden.  
  
"Your garden is sooooo beautiful~" said Sakura as she looked at the colorful peonies.  
  
*And so are you * Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"Well, now I know what your favorite flower is," Sakura said adding few giggles.  
  
They walked in silence for a while enjoying each other's company.  
  
Sakura broke the silence, "Thanks for last night," she said with a little blush.  
  
"Anytime," said Syaoran while sitting down on a bench followed by Sakura, sitting next to him.  
  
After a bit o silence Sakura confessed, "I'm lost."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Syaoran who turned and faced Sakura.  
  
"I don't know what to do now," said Sakura with a single lonely tear falling in the corner of her eye, "Kero always told me what to do in these situations and now, he's missing and the nightmares that don't understand haunts me at night."  
  
Syaoran's heart ached seeing her sad.  
  
Syaoran slowly and gently put his arms around Sakura's delicate shoulder and Sakura leaned on Syaoran's chest for support and let her tears fall.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen, but I'll just let you know that I will always be here for you Sakura," said Syaoran as he wiped her tears.  
  
"Thank you," said Sakura as she drowned in Syaoran's warm amber eyes and Syaoran, Sakura's emerald eyes.  
  
They face were barely inches away from one and another and closing in.  
  
Syaoran closed the space between them as he kissed her gently and lightly and even if it only lasted for few seconds, for both Sakura and Syaoran it was the longest and the most heavenly time in their whole life.  
  
Syaoran pulled back first then searching in her emerald, green eyes for any sign of acceptance.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
He KISSED ME!!!!  
  
He must feel the same as I do, I think my heart is going to pop any minute now!  
  
What am I going to do now? I want to run and hide until I get over it but I also want to stay like this forever.  
  
~Normal~  
  
Syaoran heart couldn't take it any more, so far Sakura hadn't showed any sign what-so-ever.  
  
But then, Sakura smiled, the beautiful smile that made her look like a goddess.  
  
And did the most unlikely thing, she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and kissed him.  
  
Syaoran was shocked at first but returned the kiss in a more passionate way then before.  
  
They kissed until their breathes ran out and slowly, they pulled apart along with few light kisses from Syaoran which made Sakura giggle.  
  
"I love you," Syaoran whispered into her ear.  
  
Sakura, to her it was like heaven, the one she loves, loves her back!!  
  
After few more kisses, Sakura replied, "I love you too."  
  
Syaoran was so happy that he thought he could fly, and from her ears, he sent butterfly kisses down to her neck and back up to catch her lips again.  
  
Sakura pulled back a bit, "We better get going, Tomoyo is waiting for me to try some dresses for the ball."  
  
"I'll walk you there," said Syaoran as he lifted her up with ease.  
  
"Mou~ Syaoran-." Before Sakura could say anything, her lips were again caught by Syaoran's.  
  
"Hope you don't mind, "said Syaoran between kisses.  
  
"What happens when someone sees us?" Sakura said as she pulled back a bit.  
  
"We are going to get married you know," Syaoran said with a frown.  
  
Sakura giggled and asked, "ok then, any reason why you are carrying me?"  
  
"Just say you've hurt your ankle," said Syaoran smiling which made Sakura melt and just couldn't say 'no'.  
  
Sakura lost and Syaoran carried her to her bed chamber where Tomoyo was anxiously waiting for her.  
  
"Sakura, there you are! Where have you been. . ."Tomoyo lost her words as she saw Syaoran carrying her in.  
  
"Sakura! What happened? Are you hurt?" asked Tomoyo in a very worried voice.  
  
"Don't worry, she's fine. Just sprain her ankle, I carried her in just to be sure," said Syaoran getting a look from Sakura, she didn't want Tomoyo to worry about her so much.  
  
"That's good," Tomoyo sighed in relief.  
  
"I wouldn't want Sakura to miss the ball tonight," added Tomoyo.  
  
"Well I'll leave you two ladies now and see you both tonight," said Syaoran and left, overjoyed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Somewhere)  
  
"You better enjoy the little time you have with MY cherry blossom little wolf, 'cause you wont get another chance later," hissed the mysterious voice that haunted Sakura's dreams.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Did you like it or hate it?? R+R Pleeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz I didn't really get lots of reviews on chapter 9 :'( I know you pplz can do better that that!!! So R+R!~!~! ^_^  
  
Sweet Lioness 


	11. The ball

HEY PPLZ!!!!~ I know its been a while and I'm very sorry for the delay, I was being really lazy AND I was busy at the same time~ ^_^;;;  
  
N e way, I won't keep u pplz away from the actual story so ENJOY and REVIEW!~  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
******************* Scene change  
  
"_________________" Talking  
  
*________________* Thinking  
  
(an:______________) Author's Notes ~change the point of view~ ~*dream*~  
  
  
  
Sakura is the Mistress of the Clow Cards, which are now converted into Sakura Cards and Meiling and Tomoyo also have a bit of magic in them but no where near as powerful as Syaoran's or Sakura's. And I don't own CCS.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Sakura pulled back a bit, "We better get going, Tomoyo is waiting for me to try some dresses for the ball."  
  
  
  
"I'll walk you there," said Syaoran as he lifted her up with ease.  
  
  
  
"Mou~ Syaoran-." Before Sakura could say anything, her lips were again caught by Syaoran's.  
  
  
  
"Hope you don't mind, "said Syaoran between kisses.  
  
  
  
"What happens when someone sees us?" Sakura said as she pulled back a bit.  
  
  
  
"We are going to get married you know," Syaoran said with a frown.  
  
  
  
Sakura giggled and asked, "ok then, any reason why you are carrying me?"  
  
  
  
"Just say you've hurt your ankle," said Syaoran smiling which made Sakura melt and just couldn't say 'no'.  
  
  
  
Sakura lost and Syaoran carried her to her bed chamber where Tomoyo was anxiously waiting for her.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, there you are! Where have you been. . ."Tomoyo lost her words as she saw Syaoran carrying her in.  
  
  
  
"Sakura! What happened? Are you hurt?" asked Tomoyo in a very worried voice.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, she's fine. Just sprain her ankle, I carried her in just to be sure," said Syaoran getting a look from Sakura, she didn't want Tomoyo to worry about her so much.  
  
  
  
"That's good," Tomoyo sighed in relief.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't want Sakura to miss the ball tonight," added Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
"Well I'll leave you two ladies now and see you both tonight," said Syaoran and left, overjoyed.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Slowly Falling for U  
  
The ball  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
  
  
(Sunday afternoon few hours before the ball)  
  
Sakura was worn out even before the ball, she probably tried on about a million dresses before Tomoyo made up her mind and she was returning to her room before Tomoyo changed her mind.  
  
Sakura quickly made her way to her room and as soon as everything seemed to be quite again, the thoughts of Syaoran came to her mind.  
  
Everything about him made her heart beat a million times a second, a blush creep upon her face once more.  
  
Tracing her fingers on the lines of her lips, she recalled the soft and passionate kiss again. The confession of their love for each other seemed like it happened few million years ago.  
  
She couldn't wait to see HER Syaoran again. . . .  
  
With that in her mind she quickly got ready for the ball.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
  
  
(Syaoran in his room)  
  
He finally said it. He told her he loved her and she loved him back! He couldn't be more happier in his life.  
  
Syaoran hurried and got dressed for the up coming ball and made sure everything looked perfect, except for the messy hair of his that he couldn't get it to stay no matter what.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
  
  
(Ball Room)  
  
The hall was filled with princesses and princes from all over the universe, Sakura made sure to keep close to Tomoyo so she won't get lost in the crowed.  
  
Sakura was wearing a full length gown with long pink, sparkly transparent sleeves over light pink dress that has cheery blossoms sewed on the edges of the gown.  
  
Tomoyo was wearing the similar designs as Sakura but in violet and it had blue sparkly roses sewed on it.  
  
She sensed the green aura of Syaoran's and blue aura of Eriol's at the other side of the hall and felt it was coming closer.  
  
Tomoyo also sensed a strong blue and green aura coming towards their direction as well.  
  
Few minutes later, Sakura saw a glimpse of Syaoran and Eriol behind him, she flashed a shy smile and another blush colored her cheeks.  
  
Syaoran's heart leaped as he finally saw her, and was more eager to be near her again.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo both saw the two very gorgeous men approaching them and did their best to hide their feeling and keep their cool.  
  
But before Syaoran even came to Sakura, another man came.  
  
"Can I have this dance? For someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be left alone," asked the man with dark chestnut hair, darker then Syaoran's, and cool hazel eyes that seemed a bit familiar that sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Before Sakura could answer Tomoyo pulled her along, "So sorry for interrupting, hope you won't mind me stealing her away," without waiting for a reply Tomoyo dragged her away.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo, I owe you one," whispered Sakura but she felt something dark as she walked past him, it was only for a split second but she was sure that it wasn't good.  
  
"I could say the same," said Syaoran from behind who saw the whole thing. "Good evening, Princess Sakura, Princess Tomoyo," came Eriol's charming voice.  
  
"Good evening to you both as well," replied Tomoyo and Sakura doing a little curtsy.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Eriol asked Tomoyo without wasting any time.  
  
"Of course, you may," replied Tomoyo getting a soft kiss on her hand from Eriol and drifted into their own world.  
  
"Well, your looking absolutely stunning as usual Sakura," came Syaoran's melodic voice.  
  
"And I would say the same to you too Prince Syaoran," aid Sakura with a playful smile on her face.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" asked Syaoran giving Sakura his arm.  
  
"I thought you would never ask," said Sakura taking his arm.  
  
The music was quite slow but Sakura was enjoying herself very much since she was safely tucked under Syaoran's strong, muscular arms.  
  
They didn't know how many songs they danced to or for how long, they were enjoying each others company.  
  
"May I have your attention please," the announcer said getting everybody's attention and the music stopped.  
  
"Welcome, I do hope you all are enjoying yourselves this evening. The ball tonight is held to celebrate the engagement of my son Prince Syaoran Li and Princess Sakura Kimonoto of the Planet Kimonoto," announced King Li and taking that as a cue, everybody gave them room in the center of the hall and music started to play softly.  
  
"We hope this marriage will keep a strong peace between the Planet Kimonoto and Planet Li," ended King Li and Sakura and Syaoran started to dance slowly once more.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Still at the ball)  
  
Sakura was so tired that she thought she was just going to fall asleep in Syaoran's arms, actually, she was falling asleep in his arms.  
  
Syaoran chuckled quietly under his breath and excused themselves, he carried Sakura to her room and tucked her in.  
  
Just as he was about to leave Sakura took a hold of his hand, "Please don't leave," she said in a whisper, half asleep and half a wake.  
  
"Alright," he whispered making Sakura sigh with joy.  
  
That night Syaoran stayed with Sakura till she was asleep and leaving a soft kiss on her lips he quietly left to his room.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
I know it was short but I'll try to make it longer next time. And remember to review!~ 


End file.
